


We Hot and Dead Manor

by amiraculouscat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ENJOY IT, Gen, Ghosts, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Not really editted, OT23 (NCT), Paranormal, all nct members are present, chenle likes pretending he's hot shit but is a scaredy cat, i wrote this for halloween, we hot and young, yangyang is probably the devil in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: In which there are 12 haunted boys living in an old mansion while Johnny thinks it's a good idea to show his 10 other friends about courage in a We Hot and Young Seoul Tour.Not Idol-AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We Hot and Dead Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: MAJOR PLOT HOLES somewhere along the line. 
> 
> LOL, this was in my drafts and it was a terrifying vomit of words. Here is something I'll re-edit later! I just wrote this for no reason. 
> 
> Note that is was intentionally supposed to be 10K words but Halloween is coming within a few days and I can't finish writing my original ending in time with edits on Neo House. Plus I will be sad if I don't publish this cringe and I just trashwrite.

“Who suggests going to the oldest house in the city was a good idea?” Mark asked as he lamented on that as he clutched tight onto the person who even suggested the idea in the first place. Of course after living in Seoul for nearly half of his life with his family, he knew that this place was haunted with a capital HAUNTED in all caps. And his brother happened to major in business since it's so hard not to dislike him except for the fact that he can endanger Mark multiple times. 

Mark did appreciate the perks of Johnny’s job as a tour guide in the expensive but informational fun tour. Unfortunately his brother goes extreme when he wants to impress someone and that’s currently Chenle who apparently saw it all. Chenle is a rich heir that could buy all of Seoul’s tour guide programs, but he doesn’t like to admit that fact unless he hates that person. 

And it just so happens that Johnny picks more people than he actually needs which makes Mark frustrated when his friends: Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Chenle all want to go hang with his older brother. To be honest, Mark doesn’t know much Mandarin to which his brother perfected within his college years to his company’s delight of swindling Chinese and English-Speaking tourists. And that’s why he sometimes fails to catch up with inside jokes that make Mark wonder if he should have transferred to a local school instead of international. 

Yuta on the other hand, just came for the promised free food with his cousin Shotaro and best friend, Winwin joining as well. Apparently they both were indifferent to horror stuff which gave him more to worry about when his brother announced the idea of an old mansion. Then there’s Kun who brought his bratty distant cousin, Yangyang. And of course Mark had to suggest it to his best friends who claimed that Mark would run away from the house the moment he saw it. 

Yes his friends like to torture him as they rode on Johnny’s borrowed van that happened to seat only ten people so he ended up being squished between his friends which Chenle complained. Johnny promised that there would be terrific horror, plus he was going to do a Halloween tour and wanted to see if the Mansion was worth time. 

“We are here at the Lee Mansion, a place full of suspicious horror stories according to former residents who claimed to see multiple ghosts haunting this chilling mansion!” Johnny began weaving his tale outside of the Lee Mansion which looked almost too westernized than normal old abandoned mansions. Their whole front yard had untamed grass growing around with a rickety driveway road that explained why he felt like he was bouncing. 

“Current Owner, Donghae Lee has said that his family inherited the home but never stood a foot after his grandfather visited the place to see if it was still haunted. Turns out the renovation workers also felt the eerie feeling with the ghost supposingly threatening to kill them. So the Lee family didn’t enter the home for nearly 100 years and the last residents to actually live there were Donghae’s grandfather’s family for one day. Turns out it was so spooky for them that they had to move out! Apparently this Mansion is as old as 500 years with the last permanent residents being Donghae’s great-great uncle, Lee Taeyong. This Taeyong guy happened to be eccentric according to old newspaper clippings and the mansion was a summer home for the Lees at the time. Taeyong was the oldest so he inherited the home from his grandparents who at the time were raving about European structures. Hence why we are looking at something ancient in Europe. Basically to sum it all up, Taeyong housed his friends and twin brothers in his mansion to which nobody bothered them. However, there were suspicions that Taeyong was quite gay like most of you guys and so the homophobes decided to send them poisnous flowers in their meals. So then they all died and Taeyong’s distant cousin, Donghae’s great grandfather got this awesome house. The end, I need a pay raise if I talk too much!” Johnny complained as he told what he had researched at the library a couple days back with Mark napping in the corner with his music playing. All of a sudden, Mark felt like he heard distant thunder rumbling from the distance. He felt relieved since he could pretend that an old mansion wasn’t up to date to protect them from the storm in the countryside. He complained about the storm to which some of them agreed to head back before Yangyang showed the signs that the countryside roads would be unsafe from the impending storm. 

“If I took math class correctly, that road is like a ton of kilometers which means according to physics, our van will be hit so we either bunk it at the stupid mansion or inside the van. Besides hanging out in a creepy abandoned place is on my bucket list!” Yangyang sadly was correct in some aspects with Kun muttering the crazy side of the family. Mark would definitely believe that Yangyang is nearly insane for the idea of staying in the creepy mansion but what’s worse is that his friends agree. 

“Johnny-hyung we don’t believe in ghosts except for Mark, can we just go already? You promised me adventure, this is now a snooze fest of boring information!” Chenle yawned as he dared to threaten Johnny to give them the thrill of their lives. Mark wanted to hit the younger before Johnny flashed the keys that he borrowed from Donghae Lee. Johnny went forward to the lavious porch to the front doors and unlocked the door to reveal the shocking state of the manor. 

Even Mark couldn’t help but gasp, if it wasn’t for the cobwebs and dust scattering around the home, it looked like something Mark would see and be told he couldn’t afford. It looked something from a magazine that looked too classy for an old Korean mansion but not modern as in this century. Yet something told Mark that despite this being a creepy mansion, it would be okay, he had his best friends, and brother so he would be going down with people he loves. 

Suddenly as Kun finally enters the mansion, a noise is heard for them to see a vase fall down. Its porcelain pieces seemed not to clutter, only to be discovered as plaster. What surprised them the most was when they actually entered the main hall where a portrait of 12 boys was present. 

Two foreigners were easily distinguishable as Mark could tell one of them looked Thai while the other looked Chinese like his friends. The other ten looked korean but what was strange is that there were foreigners here.

“Johnny-hyung who are they?” Xiaojun asked curiously as he moved closer to the portrait before looking carefully at Hendery who almost looked similar to the Chinese boy in the portrait. 

“The boy that almost looks like Hendery is Renjun, who was a merchant who frequented the area often. And that’s Ten or strangely that’s his nickname that they put, and it’s stranger than BamBam’s. He was also a Lee, but a cousin with half Korean and half Thai blood. And then from the newspapers, I can only tell who Taeyong and the twins are. Taeyong is the straight up gorgeous guy in the middle with a tigerish growl and the boys standing next to him are either Jeno or Donghyuck.” Johnny pointed out and wished he had done more research on the other boys but they didn’t strike out to the small village as the foreigners and the Lees did. Anyways, they did live a quiet life away from the village which made Johnny wonder why would the villagers give a damn about them. 

“Let’s explore!” Hendery exclaimed gleefully as the rest began to branch out back to the main entrance to enter the stairs. Apparently in the layout the bottom floor had the main living room, dining hall, the kitchen, the library, and three study rooms that were used for art, music, and something else. But the top floor was the most suspicious with the most paranormal activity as it mainly held 15 bedrooms that 12 were rumored to have been occupied by the residents of the Lee Household. 3 were obviously guest bedrooms, but Johnny read Donghae’s grandfather’s book about the house which stated that nobody has entered any of the occupied bedrooms after fear from the suspicious activity. In fact they didn’t seem to unlock with the exception of the guest bedrooms. The renovation barely took place, so it still maintained the 200+ year look with ancient objects according to Lucas and Chenle. 

Unlike the main hall where there was enough sunlight to still scatter around to see, the second floor seemed darker. Their flashlights that were recommended by Johnny were turned on to take in the magnificence of the artwork on the walls. The doors were also equally decorated with unique symbols like animals. 

“Can we head back to the car, I don't think the ghosts would appreciate us being here!” Shotaro asked as he was still shaken by the fallen vase which he believed to miraculously went back to its original place. Yuta sighed but he didn’t want to cause his cousin any misery. 

“Taro is scared, I’ll take any more scaredy cats like Mark.” Yuta offered before Winwin muttered he would like to join with Kun agreeing that the spirits would be angry that they came even this far. Xiaojun agreed with a shaken Hendery to the point that it seemed like Johnny, Lucas, Yangyang, and Chenle wanted to stay. 

“Fine, we should head back anyways, besides if we speed around, we can reach the convenience store,” Johnny ended up going with the majority but before any of them could reach the staircase, a splatter of red paint appeared on the walls. And that’s when finally-

“Eeekk!” Chenle shrieked in dolphin as he jumped into Kun. He didn’t want to die with his friends knowing how much of a coward he is if a ghost actually appears. The paint didn’t help either as the red paint spelled out: Hello. 

“Johnny you win, you are cool, I want to go home now!” Chenle squeaked in Mandarin to Johnny who could barely process that something was writing on the walls. 

“Guys, run! What are you waiting for? For them to kill us?” Xiaojun wailed as he began tugging Winwin’s arm and Hendery’s to run. Most of them ran to the exit of the house, not minding if they tripped as long as they got outside the creepy mansion. Xiaojun, Winwin, Hendery, Kun, Chenle, Yuta, Shotaro, Lucas, and Mark made their way out to the parked van and into the soaking rain. Mark immediately pressed the open button to let everyone, thinking that everybody got in. Well for the fact that Yangyang didn’t yap about something and Johnny missing from the driver’s seat meant that they were still inside. Well Mark couldn’t leave his brother inside that stupid mansion while Kun couldn’t say that he lost his cousin over his responsible protection. 

“I am going in!” Mark announced before Kun went out with Hendery coming out as well insisting that Yuta should probably be taking care of the more shaking young adults. The three entered the room slowly to examine the place as they left it. Well except now Hendery pointed at the fixed position of the vase. Mark wanted to freak out but not be brotherless. 

“Johnny! Yangyang!” The three called out and they didn’t hear any reply from the two missing men at all. A realization came to them that they had to climb up the stairs with one flashlight that Chenle let go of. With hesitation, Kun picked up the flashlight and stood in front of Hendery and Mark as they went up the staircase. The paint was still on the walls stating: Hello, come into the room with the rosebush. 

They gulped as they saw one door opened towards the end of the corridor, and gently walked towards the room. None of the doors as they passed had a rosebush on the door, as Mark and Hendery found it internally amusing about the symbols that they didn’t get to see much. Not wanting to go past the door with a duck etched on the door, they called out their friends’ names.

Not even a voice was heard, which meant that they were either dead or wanted to pull a prank on them. 

Mark took a step forward to enter the room, to see a couple candles light up with Yangyang and Johnny sitting on chairs near a desk. They seemed to be captivated by some empty space before the room got slammed behind the trio. Johnny and Yangyang finally noticed them and waved cheerfully as if they were being selfish to scare the trio. 

“Oh there you guys are! We hope we didn’t frighten you!” A voice that didn’t sound like any of the five called out, which made the trio feel like their souls flew out. And it did when they saw a floating ghost figure of a handsome man with teeth almost similar to a rabbit. He smiled as the three looked at the two men who beckoned them to close to them. Mark didn’t want to live in a horror movie, but he still said the famous phrase. 

“Don’t kill us or my brother and our annoying friends! I want to see another day, not be stuck here! Sorry for angering the spirits!” Mark called out before a choir of roaring laughter came from unfamiliar voices and Johnny and Yangyang. Hendery looked pale as Mark when they saw the row of ghosts sitting on air. Kun thought he must have been stuck in some dream. 

“We won’t kill you, spectacles. Besides how are we supposed to hear what goes on if you aren’t alive,” a boy who looked mischievous as Yangyang stated before they recognized him as one of the Lee Twins. 

“Now settle down, we are-” 

“Kun, we are sorry but I can’t let you die. Yangyang can go to hell if he wants to, but I can’t let you die!” Chenle closed his eyes as he wildly moved the flashlight he borrowed from Mark who forgot it in the van. The rest of them followed quickly behind Chele before they themselves gasped from the view of the ghosts. Chenle tried walking to Kun before tripping over himself and opened his eyes to shriek dolphin. 

“Does he make that noise all the time?” The youngest boy in the group asked when he drew closer which made Chenle bury his face deeper into Kun’s. Meanwhile as most of the group was settling down, the first ghost that spoke continued his original speech. 

“We are the technical permanent residents of the Jade Dragon Manor! We hadn’t any guests for a couple decades and even they only stayed for a day! Please make yourselves at home!” If Mark ever met a friendlier ghost than Casper, then it was maybe this dead guy. 

“We are from the 21st century!” Yangyang pipped before the ghost’s eyes widened as if they didn’t realize it had been nearly close to 3 centuries since they roamed around the manor. These ghosts could tell that there were many foreigners (actually all of them were) and that their Korean was different from what they used to speak. 

“It’s been 300 years since those bloody beasts gave us those bloody flowers!” One of them exclaimed as they nearly wanted to murder their murderers but Taeyong wouldn’t have the heart to go causing misery. 

“Wait, you guys are 300 years old?” Many of the younger generations asked because they really didn’t pay attention to the whole history and thought it had been built quite recently to mock Victorian styling. The ghosts nodded along before doing introductions as the thunder seemed evident that they shouldn’t go outside. 

Perhaps Hendery muttered a boomer or was it Chenle? Nah, it was Yangyang who said it loud and proud with the ghosts being confused. Mark for once was glad that there was a generation gap. 

“Pardon me, I am Lee Taeyong, the heir to this estate, this is Moon Taeil, my messenger at times, this is Kim Doyoung, my tax filer who made sure we had enough money for us, charity, and the town. Then this is Lee Chittaphon or Ten as we like to call him, and he helps with my family’s foreign affairs in Asia, this is Jung Jaehyun, my childhood friend, this is Kim Jungwoo who is Doyoung’s brother who stayed with us, and then there is Huang Renjun, who is a merchant who just happened to stay with us. Here are my adorable twin brothers, Jeno and Donghyuck, and then Na Jaemin who sought shelter in our lovely home. Now our youngest two, Jung Sungchan who is Jaehyun’s brother and Park Jisung who also came with Jaemin to seek shelter. Our home is supposed to be helping give warmth to those who need it, but sadly many didn’t see it that way.” Taeyong ended his introductions to his family that he could never let go but was sad that he could have prevented their deaths instead of living miserably in these walls. 

“Okay, that’s Johnny who brought us here, Yuta, Kun, Winwin, Lucas, Mark, Xiaojun, Hendery, me: Yangyang, Shotaro, and resident dolphin, Chenle. You have to thank Chenle for having the guts to say Korea is boring, and Johnny for providing us a We Hot and Young Seoul Spooky Tour!” Yangyang proudly stated to which Mark still wanted to smack the boy for being a nuisance. If only new residential scared Chenle could keep his mouth shut, he could now be spreading fake Halloween cheer for the children who attend the elementary school’s halloween party. 

“Interesting, very interesting,” Ten proclaimed as he began hovering over them except more closely that Mark could feel his breaths except the fact the ghost is dead. 

“We’ll lend our hospitality for the day, and you can leave tomorrow if that’s what you desire. All we ask is for your acceptance for a delightful night at Jade Dragon Manor!” Jaehyun added with a grin before most of them realized that most of the ghosts were handsome compared to their pale complexions of shabby clothes (well except Chenle, Yangyang, and Johnny). It would be a risk bet, yet half of them were exhausted from the running back and forth and yelling (or screaming). 

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel like a dream!” Jungwoo added as he brought his cup of tea that was apparently undrinkable for them but they still had old habits of tea time. 

“Okay, you guys?” Johnny said before Mark’s eyes widened before a chorus of okays came out even from the timid Chenle. Begrudgingly Mark said fine in a whiny attitude. 

“Hey no need to be rude, Marko!” Donghyuck threatened teasingly as he went through Mark’s body as a joke. It felt chilly yet warm at the same time before all of them felt like they were going to fall asleep, as if someone put anesthesia on them. Mark felt Lucas’s tight grip on his shoulders before collapsing into someone like Yuta from the familiar orange hair. 

  
  


* * *

“Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark, Mar-” Yuta sang nearby to get the tired boy awake. Mark realized he wasn’t in the creepy room or in fact the manor at all. He was in his bedroom where the other boys stared at him like he took forever to get up. 

“What happened?” Mark asked because he saw clearly it was two days to Halloween and they went on the trip two days before. 

“We just woke up at the Manor, it seemed like we crashed there for the rainstorm. Strangely all I remember was running around, Chenle’s screams, and many cold winds.” Hendery inputed as the others began trying to remember what happened the day before. All they could remember was what Hendery stated before Mark looked at a grinning Yangyang. 

“Come on, the Halloween Party is today for the elementary school, mom won’t be happy if her students get a lame party!” Johnny smiled as the rest of them filed out of Mark’s room to begin preparations for the school event. Mark still remained to his bedroom before feeling a familiar cold breeze fill him and he could swear he heard mischievous laughs that didn’t scream recognition. 

When he looked up, he saw a terrifying amount of ghosts before almost fainting again. 

  
  


“Happy Halloween! We are staying here now, you guys are fun!” All of the ghosts proclaimed before Mark ran toward his brother to explain about their current situation and how he didn’t have a dream of ghosts. He saw the other boys not minding the other ghosts helping them out placing the decorations into the van. Maybe ghosts aren’t that bad, and his brother isn’t that bad of a tour guide. 

“So we may have accidentally let the ghosts attach themselves to us...don’t worry at least you will always see them around us!” Johnny ruffled his brother’s hair to which finally Mark screamed in horror as the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him. 

  
  


_ “If you let us connect with your souls, we can leave the mansion! We want to see places, learn new things instead of staying in a dusty place. All you have to do is Make a Wish so we can have fun!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check NEO House, Five Friends, and all my he's pinning after he snazz!
> 
> I was supposed to describe what happened during that night they slept in the Manor, but that will take too much words and stress. Plus it's nice to leave it to your imagination and again I am sorry for too much word vomiting because this was supposed to be longer. I wrote this two months ago and kind of edited it?
> 
> Comment about my terrible editing and kudo to make me feel good because I don't know why I spent one month writing this.


End file.
